


Silver Linings

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Death but also he gets resurrected, Making Out, Molly lives, Spoilers for S02E26, Swearing, because fuck the cannon in this particular moment, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: Molly is resurrected in Hupperdook.  Caleb and Molly begin what will be a long and happy relationship.





	Silver Linings

Darkness.All he could see, all he could feel, Darkness.A crushing weight of Darkness sat on his chest, there was Darkness behind his eyes, in his limbs was only Darkness.

 

He heard words, distant but persistent.Some sort of god was invoked and the sound of bells tinged ever so slightly in his ears.A warm sensation traveled through his body and he felt his body move on its own accord.The Darkness faded as he saw a short woman standing before him, symbol of the All Hammer held in her hand.The bells continued and Molly realized they were part of some sort of ritual.

 

He then felt two bodies slam into him from either side, enveloping him in tight hugs.

 

“Never do that again, asshole,” Beau said, her voice cracking as she pushed away to wipe an eye.

 

“I second that.”Caleb’s voice was quiet, soft next to his ear as he kept Molly close to him.Molly leaned into the embrace, feeling the Darkness vanish completely.

 

“I..I can’t make any promises,” Molly coughed at the feeling of air in his lungs again, “but I don’t plan on dying again anytime soon.”

 

“Do you know who we are?”Nott had her crossbow trained on him.

 

“Nott put that away,” Caleb chastised, moving slightly away from Molly to bat at Nott.Molly pressed himself closer to Caleb, leaning his head against Caleb’s chest and reaching for his hand.

 

“It’s okay, I understand.My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf.I am a beautiful lavender tiefling.You are Nott-the-Brave, Caleb Widogast, Beauregard, and that dwarf girl was Keg.I was killed by a dickhead named Lorenzo.And we are going to get revenge.”He looked at Nott as she lowered the crossbow to the ground.“Good enough?”

 

“Good enough,” she agreed.

 

“So, where exactly are we,” Molly asked, trying to move to his feet and still stay firmly attached to Caleb’s side.

 

“Hupperdook.We ran back here after you, well ya know,” Beau held out a hand to help him stand.“We should really get to Shady Creek if we want to finish that thing for the Gentleman or, more importantly, save our friends and beat the ever-loving shit out of Lorenzo.”

 

“One night in town wouldn’t hurt,” Caleb grabbed Molly’s hand and lead him out of the temple with the rest of them to where Keg was waiting.

 

“I’d like that.A good meal and a good nights rest will do the newly living well.”

 

Keg smiled as they approached.“Good to see you among the living again.”She handed him his coat and swords and clapped him on the back.

 

“Rissa found a place for us to stay tonight but there’s only two rooms available.I figured we’d do girls room boys room,” Beau said as they started their walk across town.

 

“That’s agreeable,” Molly responded, still holding Caleb’s hand in his own, “unless you think otherwise?”

 

“No I think that will be a good idea,” Caleb said with a squeeze of his hand.

 

The rest of the walk was uneventful with Beau recounting their last adventure in Hupperdook to Keg.Molly could feel his strength draining as they finally made it to the inside of the tavern.Caleb and Beau grabbed room keys and Molly settled down into bed as quick as he could.Caleb brought a plate of food up to their room, just bread and hard cheese, but it was something.

 

“I think, I think we should talk Mollymauk.” Caleb handed the plate to Molly and sat on the bed next to him.Molly had already stripped down to his blood stained underthings and the sight of so much dried blood seemed to make Caleb shudder.

 

“What is there to talk about, Darling?”Molly’s sleepy smile spread across his face as he ripped off a chunk of the bread.

 

“That.Molly, I like you a lot.And I would like to..pursue something more romantic with you.But I haven’t done this is a long time and seeing you die…”Caleb trailed off as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Molly moved in an instant, setting the plate aside and reaching out toward Caleb.He took his face in his hands and leaned in and kissed him.Just for a moment Molly held Caleb to him and kissed him, feeling the tears spill over onto his cheeks.He pulled back and opened his eyes to see Caleb’s blue ones shining back at him.

 

“I like you too, Caleb.I like you a lot.But this job we do, these lives we live are dangerous.And there is a very real possibility that you or I could die and stay dead.So promise me, that as we do pursue this romantic thing we are both careful.Careful with ourselves and careful with each other.”

 

Caleb leaned back in and kissed Molly in leu of an answer.It was a calculated kiss, careful not to press too hard on any of Molly’s still healing wounds and he leaned to lay over Molly’s body.Molly could feel his back press into the pillows and shifted himself to slide down the bed as Caleb followed him down, practically covering the tiefling’s body in his own.

 

The kiss became more heated as hands started to explore.But Molly could feel his body protest as the contact became more and more direct.A too hard press against his still recovering ribs sent a pained groan through him and Caleb moved with lightning speed to stop what he was doing.

 

“I hurt you,” he said in a pained voice.

 

“No, more like you pressed on somewhere sore,” Molly responded, pulling Caleb back down to him.“But I do think that’s a hint that we should leave the more intimate parts of this to a time when I’m a little less..fragile.”

 

Caleb gave him one more kiss on the forehead before standing to strip down to his sleep wear.

 

“Eat, Molly.Finish your food and then we can sleep.”Caleb’s voice was commanding but kind as he handed the plate back to Molly before settling in under the covers.

 

Molly smiled, content with where their brief talk and extended make out session had left them.He happily ate the food and then laid down on his back.He pulled Caleb close to him, wrapping an arm around the slender man’s body and enjoying the feeling of a beard tickle his chest.

 

“We are going to need to get you some new underclothes as soon as possible,” Caleb murmured, sleep already threatening to overtake him.

 

“I know, but we can worry about that in the morning.Tonight, we are happy, Darling.Tonight we are safe.”

 

 _The one silver lining to dying,_ he thought to himself, _is getting to start something new with Caleb.I hope I live long enough to see this through._

 

Molly lay awake until he heard Caleb’s breathing deepen and steady.It was only then that he allowed himself to rest fully.


End file.
